


TAKEDA SHINGENS PIES

by Tenshiryuu



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Humor, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiryuu/pseuds/Tenshiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda Shingen decides to make pies for Matsu's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAKEDA SHINGENS PIES

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post some older stuff (also stuff that isn't RotG). I have no regrets. This was done in the style of Half-Life Full Life Consequences. Why? I DON'T KNOW. Read at your own risk. Don't expect grammar.

One day Matsu teh best cook of the Sengoku decided to have a big giant big party for all of her friends and husband and monkeys.   
"Everones should bring something good though so I don’t have to cook for everyone all the time" she said.  
When Takeda Shingen heard of this he said YUKIMURA!  
And Sanada Yukimur said OYAKATA SAMA and they shouted a lot at each other and Sasuk just shook his head.  
Finally after yelling lots at each other Takeda Shingen finally said YUKIMURA I SHALL MAKE A PIE TO BRING TO MATSUS PARTY THERE. And Sanada Yukimura said OYAKATASAMA! IT SHALL BE GLORIOUS PIE TO BRING HONOR TO THE TAKEDAS. THIS YUKMURA SHALL HELP YOU.  
  
GO BRING ME THE APPLES roard Takeda Shingen and punched him in face and he flew off to top of sky.  
When Ssananda Yukimura returned he said I HAVE FAILED OYAKATA SAMA I COULDNT NOT FIND APPLES ONLY PERSIMMONS.  
Takeda Shingen was sad because he really wanted the apple pie to bring but then Sasuke said Oyakatasama those trees over there are appl trees :D.  
  
Takeda Shingen saw taht they were in fact trees with apples on them. He raised ax with a mighty roar and swing it at trees and his mighty aura of strong caused the apples to fly off the trees and be cut into peices and become baked appl pies all at once.  
  
YUKIMUR, SASKE NOW WE HAVE PIES FOR MATSU. WE SHOULD GO FASTER TO THE PLACE WHERE THEY ARE NOW.  
They went to party and everoen was amazed by Takeda Shingens pies.


End file.
